The Bet
by wicl93
Summary: Tsunade, Genma, Kotetsu, Anko, Kurenai and Kakashi make a bet on who can get the person they like first. They have a week to get their partners - who will win? Short chapters but will be updated quickly. WARNINGS: JirTsu, GenRai, KotIzu, IbiAnko, AsuKur, KakaIru, SasuNaru, suggested KibaHina and LeeTen; explicit only for KakaIru and GenRai.
1. Prologue

Normal Text

_Thoughts_

**_Flashback_**

SUMMARY: Tsunade, Genma, Kotetsu, Anko, Kurenai and Kakashi make a bet on who can get the person they like first. They have a week to get their partners - who will win? Short chapters but will be updated quickly.

WARNINGS: JirTsu, GenRai, KotIzu, IbiAnko, AsuKur, KakaIru, SasuNaru, suggested KibaHina and LeeTen; explicit only for KakaIru and GenRai.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto, it is the property of Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

It was Sunday night, and several shinobi were drinking together in a bar. Kakashi, Kotetsu, Genma, Anko and Kurenai were all sat together, half drunk despite the still early hour.

"So, what's the matter with you two then?" Genma asked, looking at Kakashi and Kotetsu. "Still can't convince them to go out with you?"

"Who?" Kakashi asked dumbly.

"Iruka and Izumo", Genma replied.

"It's not like you've got Raido yet either", Anko pointed out. Kurenai nodded her agreement.

"Yeah, and you two don't have Ibiki and Asuma either!" Genma half-shouted.

"Perhaps we should make a bet", Kurenai suggested deviously.

"A bet? Can I join in?" Tsunade asked, coming up to their table and sitting down as they scooched over to make room for her.

"It's to do with not being able to get the people we like to go out with us", Anko said.

"That's fine, I've been working on Jiraiya for a while now...I don't think he's really all that perverted, he hasn't agreed yet, although he's been wanting me since we were kids."

"Maybe he doesn't want to be taken off the market?" Kakashi suggested.

"Isn't that your prob'em with Iruka, the fac' that everyone knows you're kinda a whore?" Kotetsu asked, half slurring his words due to the alcohol.

"Shut up", Kakashi groaned, downing some more sake.

"Okay, how about we have a week?" Kurenai suggested. "Next Sunday night we meet here with the people we like and if any of us are still single then they buy drinks for the others. If we've all got them then it will be whoever got their person last."

"What do we have to get?" Tsunade asked. "I mean – hic – how do we decide what counts as together?"

"You have to have had at least one date and have plans for a second", Kurenai said. "Just sex doesn't count", she added, looking at Kakashi.

Everyone agreed and shook hands with each other, which took a while as there were six of them and they were all at least slightly drunk.

"Well, this might be the first bet I ever win, Jiraiya can't be that hard after all", Tsunade mused.

"I think I'll be fine too", Kurenai said. "Asuma has been buying me flowers for a few weeks now, all I have to do is ask him out."

"Well, Raido and I are always on duty together – does it count if we have sex then go out?" Raido asked, looking at Kurenai.

"You have to have one date and plans for a second, like I said a second ago, sex is irrelevant – but just having sex doesn't count as one of the dates."

"Izu 'n' I are always togevver, we're almos' going out already – we jus' need to say vat it's a date when we do fings togevver – plus we're always on duty togevver and we live togevver", Kotetsu said, still slurring his words.

"Ibiki shouldn't be too hard either...what about Iruka, Kakashi? You've been flirting with him for years, right?"

"He'll say 'yes'."

"Wha's any difrent 'bout now?" Kotetsu asked.

"He'll say 'yes'", Kakashi repeated. The other five looked at him.

"Guess you can count on someone who wears a mask all day to be secretive – hic!" Kurenai joked, the alcohol starting to hit her. "Well, I guess I should get going – d'you want a hand to walk home Kotetsu?"

"Er – yeah, fanks, just make sure Izu doesn' see you or 'e might fink somefing and vat will damage my chances", Kotetsu agreed, walking shakily out of the bar with Kurenai, both of them leaving some money on the table. The others all followed suit, leaving money on the table and returning to their homes, planning to get started as soon as possible.

* * *

**A/N - Please read and review!**

**Next Chapter - Monday!**


	2. Monday

Normal Text

_Thoughts_

**_Flashback_**

SUMMARY: Tsunade, Genma, Kotetsu, Anko, Kurenai and Kakashi make a bet on who can get the person they like first. They have a week to get their partners - who will win? Short chapters but will be updated quickly.

WARNINGS: JirTsu, GenRai, KotIzu, IbiAnko, AsuKur, KakaIru, SasuNaru, suggested KibaHina and LeeTen; explicit only for KakaIru and GenRai.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto, it is the property of Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Thanks to MegaDia for the favourite and follow!**

* * *

Tsunade sat in her office, thinking over the bet from the previous night. She was certain she could get Jiraiya in no time at all, and he was going to be in her office soon anyway, having just returned from a mission. She put her head into her arms on her desk, sighing to herself about her hangover.

Tsunade vaguely registered someone coming into her office, figuring it was Shizune, until:

"Had too much to drink, did you?" Tsunade shot up so fast that she almost injured herself. "Careful there", Jiraiya said, grinning at her.

"I – I didn't think it was you", Tsunade said lamely. "I figured it was Shizune, coming to glare at me about working."

"How much did you drink last night then?"

"Why, did you want to be there as well?" Tsunade asked, attempting to leer but failing due to her hangover, which only worsened when Jiraiya opened the blinds, letting sunlight into the room. She groaned at the brightness.

"Did you want me there as well?" Jiraiya asked flirtatiously.

"Maybe tonight?" Tsunade asked. Jiraiya looked taken aback for a moment – normally his advances only got him injured, but lately Tsunade had been starting it more and more. _I wonder why?_ Jiraiya asked himself. _Something has to be going on – unless I've finally gotten through to her._

"How about we discuss this mission?" Jiraiya suggested, changing the subject without answering Tsunade's question.

Later that night, Tsunade was in a different bar, drinking sake again, when Jiraiya came in. He noticed her soon enough and went over to the table she was sitting at, noting the empty bottles of sake all over the table. He sat down.

"Out again?" he asked jokingly.

"Yeah – hic – I did ask you t' join me", Tsunade slurred.

"Yes – why did you?"

"Well, it's 'cause of this bet wiv some of the uvvers, I figured I could get you firs' and win for once, but you won't agree to be wiv me", Tsunade replied, sniffing slightly before downing the rest of the bottle of sake in her hand and indicating to the barman that she wanted another.

"How about I take you home?"

"Really?" Tsunade asked, her eyes lighting up. Jiraiya groaned slightly, his resolve being tested.

"I think you're going to need some sleep or Shizune may start up drinking as well just to deal with you. I'll take you back so you can sleep it off." Tsunade visibly dropped, her head landing on the table. Jiraiya sighed slightly before pulling her up, telling the barman to add it to her tab as he half carried her from the bar and back to her house.

When they arrived, Jiraiya took off some of the outer layers of Tsunade's clothing, as well as her shoes, then laid her down in her bed, trying to ignore how attractive she looked. She shifted slightly, already asleep, as Jiraiya turned to leave.

"No...stay", Tsunade whispered drunkenly, so quiet that Jiraiya could barely hear her. He sighed and sat down on the bed, deciding to wait for her to fall asleep completely before he left, and resolving to talk to her tomorrow about the bet which he was apparently involved in.

* * *

Ibiki was sat in his office at ANBU when a knock sounded at the door and Anko let herself in. She didn't say anything, merely wandering around the office looking at things.

"Did you need something?" Ibiki asked a moment later.

"Nope", Anko replied cheerfully, sitting down in the chair opposite him and playing with some of the things on his desk. When she started playing with the corners of the paperwork he was trying to do, his eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"Anko, what do you want?"

"Do you want to go out for a drink?"

"It's the middle of the day, and I'm not particularly thirsty anyway."

"How about some lunch?"

"I'm not hungry."

"How about a movie?"

"Anko, I'm trying to work", Ibiki said dangerously.

"I know, I didn't mean for us to go to a movie now. How about after work?"

"I'll probably have to work late to do this paperwork that you're distracting me from."

"Ibi-kun –"

"I'll pretend you didn't call me that", Ibiki said, pulling some files out of his desk and flipping through them. He soon settled on one particular file, tossing it across the table to Anko. "Mission. Leave. Now."

"But –"

"Goodbye Anko", Ibiki said, turning back to his paperwork. She looked as if she was going to argue, but changed her mind, picking up the file and leaving the office. Ibiki continued working, although he was distracted a moment later by a shout of 'I won't be back until Friday!' coming from down the corridor. He smiled to himself as if he knew something, continuing his work.

* * *

Kurenai was sitting in the public park when Asuma approached. As she expected he had brought her some flowers, sitting down on the bench beside her as he handed them to her, blushing slightly. She almost smirked in response, stopping herself just in time.

"Asuma, are you busy now?"

"Well, I have an hour or so now, then I have a mission with Shikamaru, Choki and Ino. Do your team have anything?"

"No, Shino is busy doing something with his clan and Kiba asked for the day off as well, to train with his sister, so I decided just to give them all the day off. Do you want to get some lunch?"

"Well – er – I have to go soon, so...well, how about when I get back? I'll only be gone a few days, so Saturday night?" Asuma asked, blushing as he had realised what she was asking.

"Sorry, it's just...I suck at first dates", Kurenai responded, starting to blush herself. "That's why I was hoping we could go now for some food, call it our first date, then maybe have our second on Saturday?"

"Er – well, yeah, okay then", Asuma agreed, trying to stop himself from getting any redder. He stood up and held his hand out to Kurenai. She smiled and took it, and the two of them wandered off into the village for lunch.

* * *

**A/N - Please read and review!**

**Next Chapter - Tuesday part 1 - KotIzu, JirTsu and KakaIru!**


	3. Tuesday Part 1

Normal Text

_Thoughts_

**_Flashback_**

SUMMARY: Tsunade, Genma, Kotetsu, Anko, Kurenai and Kakashi make a bet on who can get the person they like first. They have a week to get their partners - who will win? Short chapters but will be updated quickly.

WARNINGS: JirTsu, GenRai, KotIzu, IbiAnko, AsuKur, KakaIru, SasuNaru, suggested KibaHina and LeeTen; explicit only for KakaIru and GenRai.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto, it is the property of Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Thanks to Papasbookworm for the follow and to the Guest review!**

* * *

Kotetsu sat down beside Izumo at the desk in the Mission Room.

"You left without me this morning", he said balefully.

"I didn't realise you wanted me to wait for you", Izumo replied, not looking up from his work. Tsunade came in and sat down next to Izumo.

"Good morning", she said cheerfully.

"What's got you so happy this morning, Tsunada-sama?" Izumo asked curiously.

"Just had a good wake-up this morning", she said cryptically, thinking back to a few hours previously.

_**She sat up in bed, groaning and rubbing at her eyes.**_

_**"Good morning", she heard from the end of the bed. She forced her eyes open against the light.**_

_**"Jiraiya? You're here?"**_

_**"Yeah, well, you asked me to stay so I slept on the couch", he replied. "Here, drink this", he said, holding a cup to her mouth. She allowed him to help her drink some tea before he helped her get to her dining table, where she noticed he'd made breakfast.**_

_**After Tsunade had eaten a few bites of rice, Jiraiya looked at her:**_

_**"So, tell me about this bet then." Her chopsticks froze halfway to her mouth.**_

_**"Er – what bet is that then?" she asked, trying to sound innocent.**_

_**"Tsunade", Jiraiya said in warning, although he was grinning at her.**_

_**"There's no point trying to avoid this is there?" she asked. Jiraiya gave her a look so she continued: "It's a bet with some of the others, about who can get the person they like to go out with them first. I figured I'd win easily because you've been asking me out for years, but then you didn't agree." He looked at her in surprise.**_

_**"I didn't want you to be asking me just because I wanted you to, and last night you just said it was some sort of bet...you didn't say that it was involving the person you already liked."**_

_**"So, we can go out?" Tsunade asked hopefully.**_

_**"Sure", he replied grinning. "Go to work for now or Shizune will have my head, but I'll pick you up tonight and we can get dinner, how does that sound?" he asked.**_

Tsunade sat there smiling, recalling one of the best starts to a morning she'd had in a while. She was snapped out of her thoughts when Iruka sat down beside her and greeted her. She handed a list to Kotetsu and Izumo.

"Bring me these files please", she said.

"Are you sure, Hokage-sama? This is more work than you usually do in a day even when Shizune is standing over you", Izumo remarked.

"I'm sure", she replied cheerfully. Izumo stood up and Kotetsu followed him to the filing cabinets, leaning over one as Izumo opened it.

"So, do you want to go out tonight?"

"What for?" Izumo asked.

"Just because we can."

"I still figured there'd be some sort of reason."

"Well, you're hot and I'm hot and –" Kotetsu was interrupted by Izumo making a sound as if he was suffocating. "What...?"

"You're ego's suffocating me, you arrogant ass", Izumo remarked. "Now are you going to help me or not?"

"I wouldn't think you needed it, you're so strong after all", Kotetsu continued.

"Shut up and carry these", Izumo said. He shoved a handful of files into Kotetsy's arms, causing the other chunin to step back slightly with a small 'oof' sound. Izumo carried his own pile in to Tsunade, Kotetsu following him.

"Thanks, can you give these to Shizune please?" Tsunade said, indicating two piles on the table.

"Of course we can", Kotetsu said, picking up one pile and motioning to Izumo to pick up the other.

On the other side of Tsunade, Kakashi was handing in a report from the previous day to Iruka.

"So, Iruka-kun, while walking along the path of life I lost my underwear, can I see yours?"

"I don't know how seeing mine would help, Kakashi, and I didn't know you even bothered to wear underwear given your perverted nature."

"I'm not a pervert, I just can't help but want to ask you out whenever I see you. So, how about it? But before you answer, you should know that I'm allergic to negative responses – I can't even say the word myself."

" 'The word'?" Iruka repeated in amusement.

"The opposite of yes."

"Well, if you can't say 'no', I guess you won't mind taking these two D-rank missions and getting both of them done today with your team, will you?"

"I'll do anything for you, Iru-kun, now about that date..."

"Here's the files", Iruka said. "Off you go then."

Kotetsu grinned to himself as Kakashi passed him and Izumo. _I'll definitely beat Kakashi, _he said to himself. _I have much better lines than that to get Izumo, and he can't send me away like that when I live and work with him..._

* * *

**A/N - Please read and review!**

**Next Chapter - Tuesday part 2 - GenRai, KotIzu and JirTsu!**


	4. Tuesday Part 2

Normal Text

_Thoughts_

**_Flashback_**

SUMMARY: Tsunade, Genma, Kotetsu, Anko, Kurenai and Kakashi make a bet on who can get the person they like first. They have a week to get their partners - who will win? Short chapters but will be updated quickly.

WARNINGS: JirTsu, GenRai, KotIzu, IbiAnko, AsuKur, KakaIru, SasuNaru, suggested KibaHina and LeeTen; explicit only for KakaIru and GenRai.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto, it is the property of Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Thanks to GarnetEmerald for the follow and UminoIruka7 for the favourite and follow!**

* * *

Genma and Raido were on their way into the Hokage Tower. As they passed Kotetsu and Izumo, who were sorting out some paperwork for Tsunade and Shizune, Kotestu grinned and winked at Genma. _There's no way he's got him already, _Genma said to himself. _Has he?_

"Genma?" Raido called from the end of the corridor. Genma had stopped to look at Kotetsu and Izumo as they walked in the other direction.

"Yeah sure", Genma said absent-mindedly, following Raido into Tsunade's office, where they were discussing a political mission the following week involving the visit of the Kazekage before the Chunin exams.

Genma barely paid any attention to the discussion – he was distracted by trying to figure out how to get Raido before the others got their partners. After a while, the discussion came to an end, although Genma hadn't really had much input, too lost in his thoughts.

"Well, I have a da– a meeting", Tsunade said, blushing slightly. She stood up and left the office, smiling at Genma as she passed him. _Her as well?! _Genma said to himself. _Surely she means something else..._

"Huh", Raido said from the window.

"What is it?"

"Looks like Tsunade-sama is meeting Jiraiya."

"What? Are you sure?" Genma asked, joining Raido at the window. Outside the Hokage Tower, Tsunade and Jiraiya were walking off, standing particularly close to each other. As Genma watched, Jiraiya reached out to put his hand on her back, and she did nothing, whereas normally she would have hit him.

"I guess he finally got her", Izumo said. Below the window, Kotetsu and Izumo were leaving as well, heading in the same direction. Genma walked back into the room and to the door, leaving Raido standing at the window. He reached out to the door and locked it. Raido turned at the sound of the click.

"Genma?"

"We're probably the only ones left in the building, right?"

"Well, I just saw Shizune leave as well, so I guess so. Why?" Genma didn't respond, merely walking back into the room and grabbing Raido. Before Raido could ask what was going on, he pressed his lips against Raido's, shoving him back against the desk.

"Genma?" Raido gasped out.

"Shut up and let me."

"We're on the Hokage's desk?"

"So what?" Genma growled, pulling at Raido's clothes. Raido didn't answer, moaning instead as Genma slipped his hand down Raido's pants, rubbing over the growing hardness he found there. Genma pulled open Raido's trousers and pushed them down, along with his underpants. Raido finally started responding, hopping up onto the desk and wrapping his legs around Genma's waist.

Genma groaned as Raido gave in. _I've got him now, _he said to himself. _I may need one date and a second planned, but it's only Tuesday, I'll easily get that by Sunday night, especially if I've already had him._

"Ah, Genma, please", Raido groaned, pulling Genma out of his thoughts. He noticed that Raido had managed to get his trousers down as well while he was lost in his thoughts. He pulled Raido closer, rubbing his hard cock across Raido's puckered entrance, causing the older male to groan and thrust against him. Genma wet three of his fingers in his mouth and slipped them into Raido's entrance, wiggling them to quickly stretch open Raido's tight hole.

"Just get inside!" Raido said, moaning. Genma smirked at him.

"Impatient are we?"

"Ye-es!" Raido replied, voice breaking as Genma complied and slid himself inside Raido.

"So tight Rai", he said.

"Move Gen!" Genma did so, thrusting rapidly in and out of Raido's hole.

It didn't take long for Raido to tense up, groaning out Genma's name as he came across himself, some of his come also hitting Tsunade's desk beneath him. Genma stilled before coming inside Raido, filling him up. He pulled out and reached down to pull his pants up, doing the same to Raido.

"I need to clean up first", Raido complained. "I can't walk home with your come inside me and mine across my jacket.

"Take your jacket off and clench that hole of yours – then it will stay inside", Genma replied, whispering the last part into Raido's ear as he pulled the older man into his arms for another long kiss. As they broke away, Genma looked him in the eyes:

"Do you want to get a late dinner?"

"No, I think I should go home and clean up", Raido replied, blushing slightly. "Er – I'll see you tomorrow." He rapidly walked out of the room, unlocking the door, not noticing the self-satisfied smirk on Genma's face. _I'll ask him out in the morning – I'll win this bet for sure._

* * *

**A/N - Please read and review!**

**Next Chapter - Wednesday - KakaIru, GenRai, suggested SasuNaru and Gai x who?**


	5. Wednesday

Normal Text

_Thoughts_

**_Flashback_**

SUMMARY: Tsunade, Genma, Kotetsu, Anko, Kurenai and Kakashi make a bet on who can get the person they like first. They have a week to get their partners - who will win? Short chapters but will be updated quickly.

WARNINGS: JirTsu, GenRai, KotIzu, IbiAnko, AsuKur, KakaIru, SasuNaru, suggested KibaHina and LeeTen; explicit only for KakaIru and GenRai.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto, it is the property of Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Thanks to corgi12 for the follow and to Kishikish for the review!**

* * *

On Wednesday morning, Genma and Raido were in the forest on the edge of the village, trying to do some training, although they seemed to be awkward with each other.

"Genma, perhaps we should discuss what happened in Tsunade-sama's office?" Raido suggested.

"Well, yeah, I mean we...er – do you want dinner tonight?" Genma asked weakly.

"You don't have to feel like you should take me on a date you know, it was just sex, wasn't it?"

"Was it?"

"If you wanted a relationship or something, surely you would have asked me out first, you know, before we had sex on the Hokage's desk? We shouldn't let it mess up our training or our duties, right?"

"Er – well, I guess, but are you sure I can't convince you for a date?"

"Stop asking when I know you don't mean it, I really don't mind", Raido said smiling as he turned to walk back to the village. "Come on, we should get to the Mission Room", he added. Genma followed him – _I guess this won't be so easy after all, _he said to himself.

The two of them walked back through the village, passing Kakashi on the way. _I wonder how he's doing with Iruka,_ Genma said to himself. _Surely Iruka wouldn't give in so easily? Kakashi has his...reputation after all_ he continued, ignoring Kakashi's possible wink – _was he winking or blinking? Stupid mask._

Kakashi noticed that Genma and Raido seemed to be no more together than before the bet started.

"Kakashi! My Eternal Rival! Let us compete in a show of Youthfulness!"

"Good morning, Gai. Did you want something?" Kakashi asked lazily.

"Our score is currently 925 each, we should compete again, shouldn't we?"

"Sorry Gai, but I'm really busy, I have to make a plan on how to wi– how to do something."

"Oh, my Eternal Rival, how kind for you to want to avoid beating me and making me feel down!"

"Do you ever feel down?" Kakashi dead-panned.

"Perhaps I can help you?" Gai suggested.

"It's just – well...er – it's a bet. Basically, a whole bunch of us are trying to get the person we like to go out with us. We have until Sunday night."

"That sounds like such a Youthful bet, my Eternal Rival! I will do the same thing!"

"Er, Gai, you can't really join in on the bet..."

"No, but I will find someone as well, by next Sunday night!" Gai vowed, walking away. Kakashi shook his head, pulling one of his books out of his pocket, thinking about which pick-up lines he should use on Iruka next time he saw him.

* * *

Later that evening Iruka was just putting some dinner onto two plates. As he had predicted, Kakashi soon came in through the window.

"Some there for me?" Kakashi asked.

"Of course", Iruka replied, smiling as Kakashi sat down at Iruka's table, pulling his mask down as Iruka set down the plates of food.

As they started eating, Iruka asked: "How was your mission then?"

"Fine, I might put them up for the chunin exams soon."

"Are you sure they're ready?" Iruka asked, concerned.

"Yes, they seem to be. Sakura isn't that good in combat, but she'd probably be good if she trained as a medinin or something."

"What about Naruto?"

"I'd be jealous if he wasn't twelve", Kakashi joked. Iruka rolled his eyes.

"I meant, how is he doing, especially on a team with Sasuke?"

"Well, other than the sexual tension –"

" 'Sexual tension'?!" Iruka spluttered, almost choking on his food.

"Yeah, I'm surprised you never noticed at the academy", Kakashi shrugged.

"There is not any sexual tension – they're twelve!"

"Well, whatever you want to call it then, there's something between them, although neither seem to want to admit it."

"Are you sure?" Iruka asked thoughtfully. "They always seemed to argue at the academy."

"They still argue all the time, but it's just because they like each other", Kakashi responded. Iruka considered what Kakashi was saying, chopsticks in his mouth as he hummed thoughtfully. The two of them stayed in silence for a moment, finishing their food.

"Just don't try to get them together, you pervert", Iruka joked, standing up and taking the empty plates to the sink. He ran the water to wash them, ignoring Kakashi as the silver-haired jounin came up behind him and wrapped his arms around Iruka's wiast. He put his chin on Iruka's shoulder.

"Is there a reason you're so close, Kakashi?"

"Just thanking you for dinner."

"Well, if you learnt to cook for yourself, you wouldn't have to come here so often."

"But I come here for you, my precious Iruka-kun!"

"For me?"

"Yeah, you're the hottest guy in this room after all."

"So I'm hotter than you?" Iruka asked, smiling to himself.

"Well – er – I...sorry, I guess I'm just intoxicated...by you."

"Where do you get these lines from?" Iruka asked, as he picked up a cloth to dry his hands.

"I can't help it if you make me want to pick you up", Kakashi shrugged. "So, can I stay the night?"

"I have an early start tomorrow morning, I have a shift in the Mission Room before I go to the Academy", Iruka replied.

"I can make it quick", Kakashi leered.

"Then why would I want it?" Iruka asked, grinning to himself.

"Fine, I'll go for now, but I'll be back for more of this."

"More of what?" Iruka asked. "My food?" he continued, turning around. Kakashi grabbed him around the waist and kissed him, but Iruka pushed him away, swatting playfully at Kakashi's arm.

"You're so hurtful, Iruka", Kakashi pouted, pulling his mask back over his face as Iruka led him to the window.

"You've been flirting with me for ages", Iruka pointed out. "But not since the age of twelve – so stay away from Sasuke and Naruto."

"I still say they like each other, and I enjoy flirting with you in the same way you enjoy my flirtations."

"Just go", Iruka sighed, smiling and rolling his eyes as Kakashi jumped out of the window. Iruka closed it behind the jounin, wondering if he would ever convince Kakashi to use the door.

* * *

**A/N - Please read and review!**

**Next Chapter - Thursday and Friday - KotIzu, JirTsu and IbiAnko!**


	6. Thursday and Friday

Normal Text

_Thoughts_

**_Flashback_**

SUMMARY: Tsunade, Genma, Kotetsu, Anko, Kurenai and Kakashi make a bet on who can get the person they like first. They have a week to get their partners - who will win? Short chapters but will be updated quickly.

WARNINGS: JirTsu, GenRai, KotIzu, IbiAnko, AsuKur, KakaIru, SasuNaru, suggested KibaHina and LeeTen; explicit only for KakaIru and GenRai.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto, it is the property of Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Thanks to Interested Fan and 1KeyFun for the favourites and to the Guest review!**

* * *

Izumo met Kotetsu outside the Hokage Tower.

"Sorry, I just had to get something for Shizune, Tsunade-sama is out with Jiraiya again", Izumo said. "So, what did you want to meet me for? Or just so that we can walk home together?"

"Well, actually I thought we could see a movie?" Kotetsu asked hopefully. _She's out with Jiraiya again?!_ he added silently. _That means she's already gotten him! The Hokage never wins her bets...something must be going on..._

"Yeah sure", Izumo replied, interrupting Kotetsu from his thoughts.

"Okay, shall we go?"

As the two of them returned to their apartment after the movie, Kotetsu thought back over the evening, which had not worked out the way he wanted it to at all. Izumo had refused to have dinner, as it was quite late already, so they decided to just have snacks at the cinema – including drinks. Izumo wouldn't let Kotetsu put his arm around the back of the chair, apparently as Kotetsu may have spilt the drink in the cup-holder between them. And even now Izumo wouldn't get too close to him. They re-entered their apartment.

"Do you want a drink?" Kotetsu asked.

"No, it's a little late, I think I'll just go to bed. Goodnight", Izumo said, yawning as he closed his bedroom door. Kotetsu sighed – _I think he just agreed because I kept bothering him for a date, _he said to himself. _He wouldn't let me touch him or pay for him or anything...we did more just as friends...I'm going to lose this bet and my chances with Izumo._ As Kotetsu went to bed that night he was somewhat depressed – _what if he realised it was a date and didn't want to be with me?_ Kotetsu asked himself.

* * *

Around noon on Friday, Anko knocked before letting herself into Ibiki's office, tossing a report onto his desk on top of the paperwork already there.

"Anko, you should really wait for me to say you can come in", Ibiki said, smiling slightly at her antics.

"Yeah, sorry, there's the report for that mission you gave me. So, how about lunch?"

"Anko, why don't you just ask me out properly, or you'll lose this bet of yours?"

" 'Bet'?" Anko repeated innocently.

"If you didn't think I would find out, then you clearly shouldn't be in ANBU", Ibiki remarked.

"Fine, there's a bet", she relented. "Do you want lunch or not? I can easily call some scared little thing from the corridors to get us food. What do you want?"

"Anko...", Ibiki said dangerously. She continued smiling at him impishly, so he sighed. "Fine, why don't we have some dango?"

Within half an hour, the two of them were sat in Ibiki's office, eating dango. Ibiki was sat at his desk, having moved aside his work, while Anko sat on the desk facing towards him, her legs dangling to Ibiki's left.

"Are all of our dates going to be like this?" she asked.

"How do you mean?"

"Well, are we just going to sit in your office eating food?"

"Would you rather be sitting here doing something else?" Ibiki asked.

"What did you have in mind?" she asked, almost leering at him.

"That's not what I meant. So, is this a date in your mind?"

"Er – well, yeah, I guess."

"So we need to plan a second, right? For your bet?"

"Yeah...tomorrow night after work?" Anko asked hopefully, throwing the rubbish from her food into the bin.

"Sure", Ibiki grinned. "Now get back to work." She grinned at him, hopping off the desk and heading to the door.

"I guess your underground contacts are how you found out about the bet...any chance you know about how the others are doing with it? I've been gone for a while after all."

"That's your business, not mine", Ibiki replied. She pouted but he just looked at her. "Now, out." She complied, skipping happily out of the room and closing the door behind her, leaving Ibiki smiling at her antics from his desk.

* * *

**A/N - Please read and review!**

**Next Chapter - Saturday - KotIzu, Gai x who? and KakaIru!**


	7. Saturday

Normal Text

_Thoughts_

**_Flashback_**

SUMMARY: Tsunade, Genma, Kotetsu, Anko, Kurenai and Kakashi make a bet on who can get the person they like first. They have a week to get their partners - who will win? Short chapters but will be updated quickly.

WARNINGS: JirTsu, GenRai, KotIzu, IbiAnko, AsuKur, KakaIru, SasuNaru, suggested KibaHina and LeeTen; explicit only for KakaIru and GenRai.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto, it is the property of Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Thanks to Kishikish and Kunohichi8 for the reviews, SweetSenka for the follow and Noemi123 for the favourite and follow!**

* * *

Izumo re-entered his apartment on Saturday night, closing the door behind him and looking around. Kotetsu was half asleep on the couch, and Izumo smiled at him, going to wake him up.

"Huh? Izumo?"

"Have you spent your whole day off sleeping?"

"Er – well..."

"Why have you been avoiding me? Ever since we saw that movie the other night you've been avoiding talking to me, which is saying something given that we live together and work together."

"I'm not avoiding you", Kotetsu said.

"Don't be an idiot. What happened while we were out?"

"Nothing."

"Yeah, I suppose you're right...I guess that probably didn't count as a date under the terms of your bet, did it?"

"How did you find out?" Kotetsu asked, jumping to his feet. "Er...I mean...what bet?"

"Baka. Gai came in to see Tsunade-sama today, about a bet she was involved in...something to do with her and several other people trying to get into relationships by tomorrow night..."

"It's a bit late for Gai to get involved with this bet, isn't it?" Kotetsu asked. "I mean, 'that', 'that bet', not 'this bet', I'm not involved."

"Give it up, Kotetsu, I already figured it out. You should have said it was supposed to be a date the other night, I just assumed we were going to see a movie like we've done before. As friends."

"So, if I had asked you out..."

"Come on, let's go out now. I don't know the terms of your bet, but I guess you need an actual date for it to count, right?"

"Yeah, one date and a second planned", Kotetsu replied. "How does that sound?"

"Yeah, sure", Izumo smiled, pressing his lips against Kotetsu's. Kotetsu started for a moment, surprised, but by the time he started to react, Izumo had already pulled back. "So, shall we go for dinner?"

"Yeah, let's go", Kotetsu replied, smiling widely. _I wonder who Gai likes, _he mused to himself. _I hope it's not one of us, like Kakashi, or one of the others involved in our bet. Besides, it's only another day – I've probably lost by taking so long to get a first date. Unless Kakashi still hasn't got Iruka...he has a reputation, and Iruka knows about it. They may even have had sex, but a relationship..._

"Kotetsu?"

"Er, yeah, sorry, I'm coming."

"How about we share a room tonight as well?" Izumo asked, as he left the apartment.

"Huh? Really?" Izumo replied, eyes lighting up as he followed Izumo out of their apartment.

* * *

Kakashi was once again in Iruka's apartment for dinner. They were sat at Iruka's table, when Kakashi asked:

"So, do you have Sunday off, like usual?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Just wondering if you were busy tomorrow night?"

"What for?" Kakashi didn't answer, merely staring at Iruka. "Kakashi?"

"Sorry, I got lost in your eyes."

"Haven't you got anything better than a line like that?"

"Nothing's better than you Iru-kun", Kakashi replied, picking up his and Iruka's plates and rinsing them off in the sink.

"I figured you'd say something like that", Iruka said, smiling and standing up, as Kakashi set the rinsed plates aside and turned back to walk over to Iruka.

"So, do you want to join the party going on in my pants?" Kakashi asked, gripping Iruka's hips and pulling their bodies together.

"It may be my day off tomorrow, but that doesn't mean I'm in the mood for a party."

"So what are you in the mood for? Me perhaps?" Kakashi leered, leaning in to nibble on Iruka's neck.

"Kakashi, you really are such a flirt, you know that right?"

"It's all for you."

"I expect there's other people you flirt with – ah!" Iruka moaned as Kakashi nipped at a sensitive spot on his neck.

"How about I'm nice to my genin if you let me have you, is that a better line?" Kakashi asked, whispering into Iruka's ear.

"Are you blackmailing me with Naruto?"

"Better than the pick-up lines?"

"Anything's better than – Kakashi!" Iruka moaned as Kakashi pressed his hand against Iruka's crotch, fondling at Iruka through his trousers. "Ka-kashi! Ah! Qu-Quit that!"

"Come on, Iru-kun, you know you want me really. Just admit it – after all, little Iruka seems keen enough", Kakashi said, rubbing at the growing hardness between Iruka's legs. Iruka made to argue again, but was silenced by Kakashi's lips pressing urgently against his, walking him backwards towards the bedroom and practically throwing him on the bed.

"Kakashi, we –"

"Shut up and just let me", Kakashi said, opening Iruka's trousers and pulling them down and off. Iruka sat up, but promptly fell back onto the mattress as Kakashi's lips closed around the head of his cock, sucking roughly and sliding his fingers back to toy with Iruka's clenching hole. Iruka moaned on the bed, thrusting up and down simultaneously, trying to get Kakashi to suck his cock deeper and put his fingers inside rather than just trace the rim of Iruka's puckered hole.

Kakashi stood up, ripping his clothes off with practised ease, and getting Iruka's off as well before the younger male even noticed. Iruka moaned as two slick fingers slipped inside, wiggling around to loosen up the hole.

"Damn it, Ka-kashi! Ah, there!" Iruke half-moaned, half-shouted as Kakashi's fingers hit his prostate dead-on.

"Just here?" Kakashi asked, rubbing the same spot.

"Nngh, yes, please, more!" Kakashi complied, moving up the bed to lie across Iruka, kissing him deeply. He thrust his tongue into Iruka's mouth as he pressed his cock inside the stretched hole. He moved in and out at a rapid pace, making Iruka wither in pleasure beneath him.

After a while he pulled Iruka up, so that the younger male was seated in his lap, encouraging him to bounce as Kakashi continued to thrust.

"Ah, Kashi, so deep! Gonna come!" Iruka groaned out, as the new position caused Kakashi to fill him completely on every thrust.

"Yeah, me too Iru-kun", Kakashi groaned. "Come on now, come for me", he whispered into Iruka's ear, gasping in pleasure as Iruka came, his hole tightening and drawing Kakashi's own orgasm out of him.

Iruka fell back onto the bed, dozing off already, in a haze of pleasure. Kakashi flopped down beside him, pulling the younger male into his arms as they both fell asleep for the night.

* * *

**A/N - Please read and review!**

**Next Chapter - Sunday - the results of the bet!**


	8. Sunday

Normal Text

_Thoughts_

**_Flashback_**

SUMMARY: Tsunade, Genma, Kotetsu, Anko, Kurenai and Kakashi make a bet on who can get the person they like first. They have a week to get their partners - who will win? Short chapters but will be updated quickly.

WARNINGS: JirTsu, GenRai, KotIzu, IbiAnko, AsuKur, KakaIru, SasuNaru, suggested KibaHina and LeeTen; explicit only for KakaIru and GenRai.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto, it is the property of Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Thanks to Kunohichi8 for the review!**

* * *

It was the final day of the bet, and Genma still hadn't gotten Raido to agree to anything, the older man merely saying that what they did in Tsunade's office was just sex, with no strings attached. By this point, he was completely frustrated, and he was supposed to leave in an hour to meet the others. _I already know Tsunade has gotten Jiraiya, and Kotetsu and Izumo are close if not already together, _he said to himself. _But, maybe I'm not the only one who lost? After all, with Kakashi's reputation, I bet he hasn't gotten anything from Iruka at all, or if he he has then it's not a relationship..._ Genma was interrupted from his thoughts by a knock at the door. He answered it, only to find it was Raido.

"Er – what are you doing here?" he asked lamely.

"Didn't you say something about joining some of the others for a drink tonight?"

"Oh, yeah", Genma replied, remembering that he had told Raido earlier that he had plans this night.

"You added something under your breath about how I should be there, and I figured it might help me find out what's been going on with you all week. So, come on then."

"Wait!" Genma half-shouted. _I have to tell him before he finds out from one of the others, or I at least have to ask him..._ "Er...I...well, I know you thought it was just sex – and it probably was given we were on the Hokage's desk – which we're not going to tell her about by the way! – but, er...I do actually want a date. If you want", he added hurriedly.

"Sure, tonight then and you can blow off drinking with everyone?"

"Er, actually, I need to go tonight", Genma responded sheepishly, wondering if he should tell Raido about the bet before they arrived.

"Okay, tomorrow then?" Raido asked, smiling at him.

"Yeah, sure. Let's go, shall we?"

It didn't take long for the two of them to arrive, and Genma realised that everyone else was already there, even Kakashi, who was never on time.

"I told him we were meeting at 8, that way he got here by 9", Kurenai explained.

"Okay then, who knows about what's been going on?" Tsunade asked, already drinking.

"About what?" Raido asked.

"There's been a bet", Jiraiya revealed. Izumo and Ibiki nodded as well, having figured out what was going on earlier in the week.

"Basically, we had to try and get the person we liked to be in a relationship with us before tonight", Kotetsu explained.

"Is that why you asked me out then?" Asuma asked Kurenai, although his smile made it clear he didn't mind.

"Iruka?" Tsunade asked.

"Sorry, what?" Iruka asked in reply.

"I guess you didn't figure it out then", Kurenai replied.

"So, did anyone not get a date?" Tsunade asked.

"I got a first date on Monday", Kurenai said.

"Friday, but only 'cause I got sent on a mission until then", Anko responded, moving to sit in Ibiki's lap as he looked at her in amusement.

"Thursday and Saturday", Kotetsu said. "Although I'm not sure Thursday counted or not...what about you Tsunade-sama?"

"Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, Friday and Saturday", she replied. "So I guess I don't lose for once!"

"That just leaves Kakashi and Genma then", Kotetsu said.

"We had dinner on Wednesday", Kakashi said in reply.

"Wait, you actually got him on a date!" Genma exclaimed. "How did...but your reputation...and..."

"I guess you didn't get Raido at all then", Kakashi grinned, his smirk evident even through his mask.

"Well, we're going out tomorrow night, does that count?" Raido asked.

"No, the terms of the bet stipulated one date and a second planned before Sunday", Kurenai responded.

"Ha! What about the second Kakashi?"

"Last night. And this Tuesday we're going out again. Good enough?" he asked, looking at Kurenai.

"Yeah, that means Genma is the loser", she responded. He sighed and stood up, going to the bar to buy drinks for the twelve of them, although he did wonder what Kakashi had done, as Iruka was being very silent this evening.

Within an hour, all of them were already half-drunk when Gai entered with Shizune.

"My Eternal Rival! I have completed my vow!" he exclaimed at the top of his voice.

"Huh?" Kakashi grunted in surprise. "You mean...you...and Shizune...?"

"The two of you?" Tsunade asked in surprise.

"Er, yeah, Hokage-sama", Shizune replied, blushing slightly.

"Well, did you want to join us?" Tsunade asked, pulling them both over to the table. **[A/N - Cookies to Kunohichi8 for guessing who Gai would end up with two chapters ago!]**

At the table, Iruka was almost collapsing already. As Kakashi sat down beside him again, Iruka let his head slip onto Kakashi's shoulder.

" 'Kashi, I think I'm drunk – hic!"

"Is that how you got him then?" Genma asked, still determined that there must have been something.

"Yeah, we ended up having drunk sex before we actually had a date" Iruka replied.

"In that case, last night was only your first date!" Genma replied.

"No, that was months ago", Iruka said. Kakashi tensed up beside him.

"What?!" Genma shouted.

"You mean you've been together for months?" Kurenai asked.

"What does that mean for the bet?" Kotetsu asked.

"It's void – it doesn't count as Kakashi was lying", Kurenai replied.

"I guess that's why I didn't lose", Tsunade said. "I always lose."

"You win me", Jiraiya said, pulling her onto his lap.

"I'm not buying any more drinks", Genma stated. "And I think they should be on Kakashi next time we drink together."

"Hmm, alcohol on 'Kashi", Iruka considered. "Sounds nice."

"You're definitely drunk", Shizune noticed. "I didn't think you could be so lewd in public, I figured that was Kakashi's thing."

"Well, how about I take him home then?" Kakashi suggested, throwing Iruka over his shoulder and leaving. He was some distance away before the others involved in the bet realised they'd let him escape, and started plotting ways to get back at him. As they were all mostly drunk already, with the exception of Gai and Shizune, who refused alcohol anyway, they decided to leave.

As the various couples went their separate ways, they were still discussing the bet:

"I would have won for once if not for Kakashi", Tsunade complained.

"I would have asked you out sooner or later anyway", Asuma pointed out. "It just made sure we got together earlier than we may have done otherwise."

"I suppose I should be annoyed that you involve me in your drinking games", Ibiki said dangerously, as Anko gripped onto his arm and leaned against him.

"Oh, you don' mind, no' really", she replied drunkenly.

"I guess it forced you to man up and ask me out", Izumo said. "Although, I had to find out about the bet before I got an actual date."

"I can't believe I lost!"

"Well, technically you didn't", Raido consoled Genma. "After all, Kakashi and Iruka have been together for a while, so the bet didn't count."

"I know, but we had sex and I still ended up being last!"

"Well, at least you've got me now. Dinner tomorrow?" At that suggestion, Genma's eyes lit up, as he forgot all about his loss – at least until tomorrow when he'd find a way to get back at Kakashi.

In Iruka's apartment, Kakashi set him down gently on the bed, pulling off the sensei's shoes.

"You know, I really should be annoyed at you", he pointed out, although Iruka was already dozing. "Although, you are cute...maybe I'll find a way to...punish you."

" 'Kashi? Sorry", Iruka mumbled.

"It's fine really. Go to sleep."

"Sorry tha' alcohol getss me so quick, jus' drank too mush."

"I noticed."

" 'Kashi? Wha' d'you fink Na'to will fink? Genma 'n' Anko will tell evv-wun."

"Well, maybe I'll use alcohol to get him and Sasuke together and they will get distracted by other things."

" 'Kay then. 'Night", Iruka replied. Kakashi pulled Iruka into his arms as the academy sensei fell into a drunken sleep. _He must be out of it,_ Kakashi mused to himself, o_r he'd have realised what I was planning, what I said about getting Sasuke and Naruto together with alcohol...unless they just hurry up and admit it to themselves..._

* * *

**A/N - Please read and review!**

**Next Chapter - Final Chapter/Epilogue - SasuNaru, KakaIru, ****suggested LeeTen and suggested KibaHina!**


	9. Epilogue

Normal Text

_Thoughts_

**_Flashback_**

SUMMARY: Tsunade, Genma, Kotetsu, Anko, Kurenai and Kakashi make a bet on who can get the person they like first. They have a week to get their partners - who will win? Short chapters but will be updated quickly.

WARNINGS: JirTsu, GenRai, KotIzu, IbiAnko, AsuKur, KakaIru, SasuNaru, suggested KibaHina and LeeTen; explicit only for KakaIru and GenRai.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto, it is the property of Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Thanks to ****Kunohichi8 and Kishikish for the reviews!**

* * *

"So that's what's been going on!" Naruto shouted. He had just finished explaining the events of the last week to Neji, Kiba, Hinata, Lee, Tenten, Sakura, Ino, Choji, Shikamaru, Shino and Sasuke.

"I don't get it, what are we supposed to care about?" Choji asked between mouthfuls of food.

"I think it's sweet, especially Gai and Shizune", Ino said.

"What about Iruka? He taught most of us – we can't just let that pervert near him!" Naruto shouted.

"I think it's so amazing that Gai-sensei has found so Youthful a woman!" Lee said over-dramatically, tears streaming down his face.

"Oh, come on you baka!" Tenten said, pulling him away as the sun began to set behind them, the two walking off together.

"I agree with Ino, it's sweet", Hinata said. "What do you think Neji-nii-san?"

"I agree with Hinata", Kiba stated dreamily, not letting Neji reply. "Actually, can I talk to you Hinata? In private?"

"Sure, Kiba-kun." The two of them walked off together, Neji following at a close distance, hiw eyes narrowed in annoyance at Kiba's actions.

"Well, I'm going to get more food, coming Shikamaru?" Choji asked.

"Yeah, this is just troublesome." The two of them left as well, causing Naruto to look despairingly at Sakura, waiting for her to agree about their perverted sensei.

"You know, Ino, I think a yaoi fanclub might be a good idea", Sakura said, smirking evilly.

"I think I agree with you", Ino grinned. "But we'll need something to start it with...pictures of people..." The two of them walked off, arm in arm, plotting about how to get said photos. The only other person left was Sasuke.

"Come on, teme, you have to agree with me, Iruka was your sensei too! And you know what Kakashi is like!"

"Shut up dobe", Sasuke replied, turning to leave. Naruto grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Wait, I'll do anything if you help me!"

"Anything?" Sasuke asked, smirking.

"Er – well...what do you want?"

Sasuke didn't answer, merely stepping closer to Naruto until the blond backed up against a tree. He leaned in close and Naruto's eyes closed, expecting the Uchiha to attack him or something. Instead, he felt a cool pair of lips press briefly against his own, before pulling back again. He opened his eyes to see Sasuke wandering back towards the village.

"Coming usuratonkachi?" Sasuke called. Naruto touched his lips with his fingers, blushing as he hurried to catch up with Sasuke.

In the tree above them, two figures were perched, where they had remained out of sight of the twelve genin.

"So?" Kakashi asked.

"Fine, Sasuke and Naruto like each other", Iruka relented. "Shouldn't we worry more about what Naruto may be planning to do to rescue me from your evil clutches?"

"Hmm", Kakashi said thoughtfully.

"What?" Iruka asked, unsure he wanted to know the answer.

"Well...I was considering punishing you – a few days ago you revealed the bet to everyone, and then you told Naruto all about what's been happening...so, how about I'm an evil mastermind who has kidnapped a beloved princess?"

"And I'm what, the person come to rescue her? I let you use my body in return for not using yours?" Iruka assumed.

"Actually, I was thinking that you be the princess and I molest you", Kakashi said, smirking as he jumped from the tree and walked lazily towards the village. A few moments later, he hear a shout of 'Kakashi!' and a small crash, as a red-faced Iruka with a nosebleed fell out of the tree.

* * *

**A/N - Please read and review!**


End file.
